Dumbledore Superstar
by IthilielCuivienien
Summary: Xover Harry Potter und Jesus Christ Superstar. Nicht ernst nehmen


Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder Harry Potter noch JCS

Dumbledore Superstar

**1. Wir sollen WAS machen?!**

Professor Dumbledore redete normalerweise nicht schlecht von Amtspersonen. Auch nicht, wenn es sich dabei um Minister Fudge handelte. Aber im Moment hegte er ernsthafte Zweifel am Geisteszustand dieses Ministers.

„Sie sind sich sicher, dass dieser Brief von Minister Fudge kommt, Dolores?" fragte er Professor Umbrigde, ihres Zeichens High Inquistor von Hogwarts.

„Ja, Headmaster. Dies ist Educational Degree Nummer 13 und es wird sofort in die Tat umgesetzt werden."

Mit diesem Wort verließ die Frau in der pinken Strickjacke das Büro des Headmasters wieder.

Kopfschüttelnd berief Dumbledore eine Lehrerkonferenz ein.

„Wir sollen WAS machen?!" rief Snape entsetzt aus.

„Ein Musical aufführen," wiederholte Dumbledore ruhig. „Und es müssen alle Lehrer dabei mitspielen, sowie Schüler aus allen Häusern."

„Fudge muss den Verstand verloren haben," murmelte McGonagall.

„Was war das Minerva?" fragte Umbrigde mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Was für eine... außergewöhnliche Idee der Minister doch hatte," verbesserte sich die Angesprochene.

„Gut, dann müssen wir uns ja nur noch entscheidne, welches Musical wir nun aufführen," beschloss Dumbledore. „Wir werden jetzt alle Musicals die uns einfallen, auf kleine Zettel schreiben, sie in diesen Kessel werfen, und dann dürfen Sie einen ziehen, Dolores."

Gesagt, getan.

Umbridge langte mit geschlossenen Augen in den Kessel hinein und zog einen Zettel hervor. Sie faltete ihnauseinander und las den Titel darauf vor:

„Jesus Christ Superstar." 

**2. Casting**

Am nächsten Morgen hing in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum ein Aushang, der allen mitteilte, dass Jesus Christ Superstar' aufgeführt werden würde. Abends würde das Vorsprechen stattfinden und alle hatten dabei zu sein.

„Ein Musical?", fragte George ungläubig.

„Das wird bestimmt lustig," meinte Fred grinsend. „Stell dir nur vor, was für Möglichkeiten sich uns da auftun..."

Nach dem Abendessen wurden die Tische in der Großen Halle an die Seite geräumt und alle warteten darauf, dass Professor Umbridge die Versammlung eröffnen würde. Was sie dann auch tat, mit vielen ‚hem hems'. Natürlich hatte sie sich selbst zum Regiseur erklärt.

„Die Rollen, die von Professoren gespielt werden sollen, sind bereits verteilt," teilte sie den Schülern mit, während Snape aussah, als ob er sie am liebsten in die nächste Woche hexen würde.

„Dies sind: Headmaster Dumbledore als Jesus Christ, Professor Snape als Judas Ischariot, Professor McGonagall als Mary Magdalene, Mr Filch als Pontius Pilate und Professor Trelawney als Simon Zealotes. Die restlichen Rollen werden nun vergeben."

Einige der Schüler versuchten sich nach vorne zu drängen, während andere (unter anderem Harry und Ron) versuchten, sich möglichst unsichtbar zu machen. Doch beide Taktiken waren zum Scheitern verurteilt und nach einigen Überlegungen, präsentierte Umbridge die restliche Besetzungsliste:

„Harry Potter wird den Apostel Peter spielen, Ron Weasley den Apostel John, Seamus Finnigan den Apostel James und die restlichen Apostel werden von den Gryffindors gespielt. Desweiteren haben wir Draco Malfoy als King Herod, Crabbe und Goyle als Caiaphas und Annas, und die Slytherins als Priester. Die Viertklässler und die restlichen Professoren werden die weiteren Chöre stellen."

Professor Umbridge ignorierte sämtliche Proteste und verließ die Große Halle nachdem sie die erste Probe auf Morgen Abend festgesetzt hatte. 

**3. Aufführung, Erster Akt**

Nach mehreren Wochen chaotischer Proben war es nun endlich soweit: das Musical wurde aufgeführt.

Alle waren etwas nervös, schließlich würden nicht nur die restlichen Schüler und deren Eltern anwesend sein, sondern auch Fudge und viele Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums.

Die Bühne war dunkel. Auf einmal stapfte Snape (Judas) mit einem mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck auf die Bühen, um den ersten Song zu singen: ‚Heaven On Their Minds'

Snape:

…

_Listen, Jesus, to the warning I give.  
Please remember that I want us to live.  
But it's sad to see our chances weakening with every hour.  
All your followers are blind.  
Too much heaven on their minds.  
It was beautiful, but now it's sour.  
Yes it's all gone sour._

So schnell er konnte, verlies er die Bühne wieder. Nun kam Dumlbedore (Jesus) zusammen mit den Gryffindors (Aposteln), Harry (Peter), Ron (John), Seamus (James) und Minerva McGonagall (Mary Magdalene) und begann seinen ersten Song: ‚What's The Buzz'

Dumbledore:  
_Why should you want to know?  
Why are you obsessed with fighting  
Times and fates you can't defy?  
If you knew the path we're riding,  
You'd understand it less than I._

…

Nun durfte auch McGonagall (Mary Madgalene) etwas mehr singen: ‚Everything's Alright'

McGonagall:  
_Try not to get worried, try not to turn on to  
Problems that upset you, oh.  
Don't you know  
Everything's alright, yes, everything's fine.  
And we want you to sleep well tonight.  
Let the world turn without you tonight.  
If we try, we'll get by, so forget all about us tonight…_

Nach einer kurzen Umbaupause traten die Slytherin (Priester), angeführt von Crabbe (Caiaphas) und Goyle (Annas), auf die Bühne und beschlossen, das Jesus sterben musste: This Jesus must die.  
Währendessen tanzten Dumbledore (Jesus) und der Chor singend an der Bühne vorbei: ‚Hosanna'

…

Chor und Dumbledore:

_Hosanna  
Hey Sanna Sanna Sanna Hosanna  
Hey Sanna Hosanna_

Chor:

_Hey JC, JC won't you die for me?  
__Sanna Hosanna Hey Superstar_

Derweil war die Bühne wieder umgebaut worden und Dumbledore (Jesus) und Co kamen nun in einem mit bunten Tüchern verhüllten Raum an, in dem jede Menge Räucherstäbchen brannten. Trelawney (Simon Zealot) kam auf sie zugeschwebt und machte eine Prophezeiung: ‚Simon Zealot'

Trelawney:  
_You will rise to a greater power.  
We will win ourselves a home.  
You'll get the power and the glory  
For ever and ever and ever…_

Doch so leicht lies sich Dumbledore (Jesus) nicht von den Kristallkugel und Teeblättern täuschen: ‚Poor Jerusalem'

…

Dumbledore:

_While you live, your troubles are many, poor Jerusalem.  
To conquer death, you only have to die.  
You only have to die._

Wieder fiel der Vorhang und diesmal er schien Filch (Pilate) davor, der langsam auf und ab ging und versuchte sich an seinen Traum zu erinnern: ‚Pilate's Dream' 

…

Filch:

_Then I saw thousands of millions  
Crying for this man.  
And then I heard them mentioning my name,  
And leaving me the blame._

Der Vorhang ging wieder auf und zeigte Dumbledore's (Jesus) Camp, wo sich gerade alle für die Nacht fertig machten. Nachdem auch alle eingeschlafen waren, wanderte McGonagall (Mary Magdalene) noch ein wenig durch die verlassenen Gänge: ‚I Don't Know How To Love Him'

McGonagall:

_I don't know how to love him.  
What to do, how to move him.  
I've been changed, yes really changed.  
In these past few days, when I've seen myself,  
I seem like someone else.  
I don't know how to take this.  
I don't see why he moves me…_

Nachdem dann wirklich alle eingeschlafen waren, schlich sich Snape (Judas) aus dem Lager heraus und lief zu den Slytherins (Priestern) um Dumbledore (Jesus) zu verraten: ‚Damned For All Time/Blood Money'

…

Snape:

_I really didn't come here of my own accord.  
Just don't say I'm ... damned for all time.  
I came because I had to;_

…  
_Why are we the prophets? Why are we the ones  
Who see the sad solution - know what must be done?  
I have no thought at all about my own reward.  
I really didn't come here of my own accord.  
Just don't say I'm damned for all time.  
_

Nach einer kurzen Pause – "Will jemand ein Lemon Sherbet?" – ging der zweite Akt des Musicals los. 

**4. Aufführung, Zweiter Akt**

Die Gryffindors, einschließlich Harry, Ron, Seamus und Snape, (Apostel, einschließlich Peter, John, James, Judas) saßen zusammen mit Dumbledore (Jesus) gemütlich auf einer grünen Blumenwiese: ‚The Last Supper'

Apostel (Gryffindors):

_Look at all my trials and tribulations  
Sinking in a gentle pool of wine.  
Don't disturb me now, I can see the answers  
'Till this evening is this morning, life is fine.  
Always hoped that I'd be an apostle.  
Knew that I would make it if I tried.  
Then when we retire, we can write the Gospels,  
So they'll still talk about us when we've died._

Dumbledore:

_The end...is just a little harder, when brought about by friends.  
… _

_I must be mad thinking I'll be remembered.  
Yes, I must be out of my head.  
Look at your blank faces. My name will mean nothing  
Ten minutes after I'm dead.  
One of you denies me.  
One of you betrays me._

Apostel (Gryffindors):

_No! __Who would?! Impossible!  
_

Dumbledore:

_Peter will deny my in just a few hours.  
Three times will deny me,  
And that's not all I see.  
One of you here dining,  
One of my twelve chosen  
Will leave to betray me._

Snape:

_Cut the dramatics!  
You know very well who.  
_

Dumbledore:

_Why don't you go do it?_

Snape:

_You want me to do it!_

Dumbledore:

_Hurry, they are waiting…_

Nachdem Snape (Judas) die anderen verlassen hatte, waren sie einer nach dem anderen langsam eingeschlafen, bis nur noch Dumbledore (Jesus) wach war. Er stand auf und spazierte langsam über die Bühne: ‚Gethsemane (I Only Want To Say)'

Dumbledore:  
_I only want to say,  
If there is a way,  
Take this cup away from me  
For I don't want to taste its poison.  
…  
__If I die what will be my reward?  
__If I die what will be my reward?  
Have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,  
I'd have to know, I'd have to know, my Lord,  
Why should I die? Oh why should I die?  
Can you show me now that I would not be killed in vain?  
Show me just a little of your omnipresent brain.  
Show me there's a reason for your wanting me to die.  
You're far to keen and where and how, but not so hot on why.  
Alright, I'll die!  
Just watch me die!  
See how I die!  
…  
God, thy will is hard,  
But you hold every card.  
I will drink your cup of poison.  
Nail me to your cross and break me,  
Bleed me, beat me,  
Kill me.  
Take me, now!  
Before I change my mind._

Nach dem Ende des Songs kam Snape wieder, in Begleitung von einigen Soldaten, und verriet Dumbledore (Judas), der sogleich abgeführt wurde (eigentlich hätte er ihn ja durch einen Kuss verraten sollen, doch der Potions Master hatte sich schlichtweg geweigert... also hatte man sich geeinigt, dass er ihm nur die Hand auf die Schulter legen brauchte). 

Nun wurde er Filch (Pilate) vorgeführt: ‚Pilate And Christ'

…

Filch:

_What do you mean by that?  
That is not an answer.  
You're deep in trouble friend,  
Someone Christ,  
King of the Jews!…_

Doch Filch (Pilate) wollte nichts mit dieser Sache zu tun haben und schickte Dumbledore (Jesus) zu Draco (Herod): ‚King Herod's Song'

Draco:  
_Jesus, I am overjoyed to meet you face to face.  
You've been getting quite a name all around the place.  
Healing cripples, raising from the dead.  
And now I understand you're God,  
At least, that's what you've said.  
So, you are the Christ, you're the great Jesus Christ.  
Prove to me that you're divine; change my water into wine.  
That's all you need do, then I'll know it's all true.  
Come on, King of the Jews.  
…_

_I only ask what I'd ask any superstar.  
What is it that you have got that puts you where you are.  
I am waiting, yes I'm a captive fan.  
…_

_Or has something gone wrong. why do you take so long?  
Oh come on, King of the Jews.  
Hey! Aren't you scared of me Christ?  
Mr. Wonderful Christ?  
You're a joke. You're not the Lord.  
You are nothing but a fraud.  
Take him away.  
He's got nothing to say!  
Get out you King of the,  
Get out King of the,  
Oh get out you King of the Jews!  
Get out of here!  
Get out of here you,  
Get out of my life._

Die Bühne wurde wieder verdunkelt, als die Darsteller der letzten Szene sie verließen, und McGonagall (Mary Magdalene) trat langsam nach vorne, gefolgte von Harry (Peter) und dem Chor: ‚Could We Start Again, Please?'

McGonagall:  
_I've been living to see you.  
Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.  
This was unexpected,  
What do I do now?  
Could we start again please?…  
_

Harry:

_I think you've made your point now.  
You've even gone a bit too far to get the message home.  
Before it gets too frightening,  
We ought to call a vote,  
So could we start again please?  
_

Alle:

_I've been living to see you.  
Dying to see you, but it shouldn't be like this.  
This was unexpected,  
What do I do now?  
Could we start again please?_

…

Nach Ende des Songs verließen alle die Bühne wieder, die nun in helles Licht getaucht wurde. Mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der das Death Valley zur Mittagszeit hätte einfrieren lassen können, kam Snape (Judas) auf die Bühne gestolpert: ‚Judas' Death'

…

Snape:

_Christ, I know you can't hear me,  
But I only did what you wanted me too.  
Christ, I'd sell out the nation,  
For I have been saddled with the murder of you.  
I have been spattered with innocent blood.  
I shall be dragged through the slime and the mud.  
…_

_When he's cold and dead will he let me be?  
Does he love me too? Does he care for me?  
My mind is in darkness.  
God, God I'm sick. I've been used,  
And you knew all the time.  
God, God I'll never ever know why you chose me for your crime…  
_

Wieder Szenenwechsel: Nun befand sich Dumbledore (Jesus) wieder vor Filch (Pilate), der ihn auspeitschen lies und befragte. Doch als Dumbledore (Jesus) nicht antwortete und die Menge immer aufdringlicher wurde, verlor Filch (Pilate) die Geduld: ‚Trial Before Pilate'

…

Filch

_You've got to be careful.  
You could be dead soon,  
Could well be.  
…_

_Don't let me stop your great self-destruction.  
Die if you want to, you misguided martyr.  
I wash my hands of your demolition.  
Die if you want to you innocent puppet!_

Mit einem hellen Lichtblitz verschwanden alle Darsteller bis auf Dumbledore (Jesus) von der Bühne. Snape (Judas) kam durch eine dunkle Kerkertür, gefolgt von einem Chor: ‚Superstar'

Snape:

_Every time I look at you I don't understand  
Why you let the things you did get so out of hand.  
You'd have managed better if you'd had it planned_

…

Chor:

_Jesus Christ, Jesus Christ,  
Who are you? What have you sacrificed?  
Jesus Christ Superstar,  
Do you think you're what they say you are?_

Das Musical ging unter tosendem Schlussapplaus zu Ende. Die Schauspieler kamen nach vorne um sich zu verbeugen (Snape musste von Dumbledore mitgezogen werden).

Dolores Umbridge kam auch mit auf die Bühne und sonnte sich im Rampenlicht. Sie war vollends zufrieden mit der Aufführung. Vielleicht würden sie im Laufe des Jahres ncoh einmal ein Musical aufführen!

---

Jesus Christ: Albus Dumbledore

Judas Ischariot: Severus Snape

Mary Magdalene: Minerva McGonagall

Peter: Harry Potter

John: Ron Weasley

James: Seamus Finnigan

King Herod: Draco Malfoy

Pontius Pilate: Argus Filch

Apostles: Gryffindors

Caiaphas: Crabbe

Annas: Goyle

Simon Zealotes: Sibyll Trelawney

Priests: Slytherins


End file.
